Virtual fitting directs to facilitate purchase of suitable apparel by utilizing a computer technology which can provide a reference for the user when he/she intends to buy a garment sold online. In particular, with the computer technology used in the field of virtual fitting, a garment sold online can be tried on a virtual fitting model rather than a real person, and a view of the model with the garment fitted on can be presented.
The current virtual fitting solution mainly uses virtual fitting models stored in a graph library. From the graph library, a user can select a virtual fitting model and an article of clothing, so that the user may pick up clothes based on the appearance of the model with the clothes fitted on the model.